


The Needs Of The Many (Outweigh The Needs Of The One)

by beekayem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AlphaPack!Stiles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Mates, Pre-Slash, Spark!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/pseuds/beekayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Shrugging the Alpha's hand off Stiles closed his eyes, "What do you want?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>The answer was simple. Stiles already had the sinking suspicion of what it might be and when Deucalion spoke next, his suspicions were confirmed.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"You." Stiles watched as his lips curled upward, "I want you Stiles."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Needs Of The Many (Outweigh The Needs Of The One)

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost this work is unbeta'd. Secondly I am thinking about turning this into a series...maybe. Thirdly I recognise that the title is missing part of the quote, but it wasn't really necessary for the way I was using it? Dunno. 
> 
> Takes place after 3.06 and completely disregards anything and everything that comes (will come) after that. Cheers brah.
> 
> Okay so basically I have thought over and over and am restarting. This is the first fic. I'd hit a iceberg in the form of writers block and couldn't figure out how to continue from the original sequel in the series so I've deleted it. The new next part should be up soon :)

The bus trip home was a relief. Everybody was still (more than) a little shaken by the events that had taken place at the motel the night before and were happy to return to Beacon Hills. At least weird shit was expected there.

Trudging up the steps to his bedroom Stiles couldn't help, but breathe a sigh of relief to find his father's cruiser missing from the driveway. The last thing he wanted was to deal with the one man who it was getting harder and harder to lie to. It would be just his luck that he'd accidentally let slip something of great importance in his state of exhaustion.

Twisting the doorknob he paused at the sight of the figure hovering in front of his window. At first he thought it might be Derek, but as he turned to look at the intruder properly he remembered that was impossible. Derek was dead. The thought seemed to weigh down on his chest uncomfortably.

"Stiles Stilinski, so glad we could finally meet." the voice was distinctly not American and all at once Stiles understood just who it was that had decided to grace him with their appearance. He was almost certain it meant something, that in the face of his impending doom, the only thought that flickered through his mind was about the fact he hadn't had a chance to buy more broccoli for his dad.

Deucalion was everything he'd imagined and yet nothing like that at all. He was perhaps shorter than anticipated and Stiles wasn't completely sure what was going on with the sunglasses and the cane, but the way he could sense the power – the unwavering _Alpha_ -ness of the man standing in front of him was unsurprising. Overwhelming in a way that Stiles felt was unfair due to his distinct humanness-not-werewolfyness.

"Deucalion." because really, what was he going to say? _'Please oh please don't kill me'? 'I'm too young to die.'_? He certainly didn't feel too young to die. Honestly he was about ready to just throw everything in and curl up under his covers and sleep the rest of his years away in peace.

The Alpha stepped toward him, the cane nudging the few items of Stiles' clothing out of his way, "It's a pleasure to meet you." he offered his hand to be shaken and Stiles found himself complying out of polite habit, "I'll get straight to the point shall I?"

Stepping back to put even the smallest amount of space between them, Stiles scrubbed a hand over his face, "Sure why not. Just," he paused slightly sparing a moment of thought for his father and how he'd take it, "Make it quick. Please. And don't let my dad be the one to find me." it was jarring to realize he was actually going to die. Because that just...sucked. It sucked serious balls because he'd literally just come home after surviving the most horrifyingly awful trip of his life and now he was going to die in his bedroom at the hand of this guy.

"I'm not going to kill you child." Deucalion's words washed over him like silk, "I have a proposition for you and you alone." he reached out with his free hand to touch Stiles' shoulder with an unexpected gentleness, "What if you could stop all of this unnecessary bloodshed? We would leave and never return to Beacon Hills again, the Hale pack would remain safe from us." and shit that sounded pretty great. Too great. Obviously there was something pretty serious they wanted in return for something like that.

Shrugging the Alpha's hand off Stiles closed his eyes, "What do you want?"

The answer was simple. Stiles already had the sinking suspicion of what it might be and when Deucalion spoke next, his suspicions were confirmed.

"You." Stiles watched as his lips curled upward, "I want you Stiles."

For a moment neither of them spoke. The silence hung heavy in the air between them and Stiles could feel the weight on his chest grow heavier and heavier.

"I will of course give you some time to think about it. I will return with my pack at midnight tonight." Deucalion stepped past him to the bedroom door and opened it, "I look forward to hearing your answer."

Stiles watched as the female Alpha, Kali appeared and took the man's arm to lead him away before slumping to the floor and burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Derek's loft was exactly as he'd last seen it. The only difference was that instead of finding it empty of the Alpha, Stiles was startled to find Derek alive and well and standing beside his bed...where Stiles' English teacher was lying unclothed beneath the covers asleep.

It was strange how in that moment Stiles felt sicker than when he'd been faced with Deucalion. The guilt melted away into betrayal and Stiles wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly fighting the urge to bury his fist in Derek's face. Multiple times. Hard. He wanted blood.

"I get it now." Derek seemed to startle at his words. His gaze finding Stiles and narrowing in annoyance.

"What are you doing here Stiles?"

That was the question wasn't it. What _was_ Stiles doing there? At once Stiles recognized how stupid it had been to think he might find anything of help there, but Derek had been dead and he'd wanted to go and – what, check to make sure? Well he was sure. He was also sure that Derek was an asshole and that 'pack' obviously meant nothing to the older man. Everything he'd been spouting at them, everything that Stiles had just eaten up...was a lie. And shit. That actually hurt.

But it made Stiles figure out what was going to happen.

Derek didn't care. While the other wolves had been suffering, hurting – had thought that Derek was _dead_. Derek had been too busy getting laid to bother even sending a quick text to let them know he was alive.

How could Stiles trust that Derek would do what was right for the pack after that? How could he trust that Derek would fix the godawful predicament with the Alpha's _and_ the Darach and fucking shit. Stiles was going to do it. Stiles would step up and be the fucking hero he never was and would take things into his own hands. He'd been offered a chance to take away one of the threats and he was going to take it.

It wasn't as if they'd miss him. The only people who even tolerated him were Scott and...Scott. Just Scott. Honestly he'd probably just weigh them all down by hanging around. His dad couldn't even stand to _look_ at him anymore. Everything was just so damn hard and Stiles was so very tired.

"Well?" Derek actually had the nerve to look a little concerned at the lack of words spilling from Stiles' mouth.

Shaking his head and backing away, Stiles couldn't help the bitterness that colored his tone, "Nothing." he nodded towards the sleeping Ms Blake and offered a poor facsimile of a smile, "Have fun. I'll see you later." he paused as he reached the doorway, "Actually, no, I probably won't. Goodbye Derek."

Because his family was here. Scott was here. His dad was here. Ms McCall was here. Going with the Alpha's would ensure their safety from at least one of the big bad's threatening the town. For once he was going to be able to protect them. He wasn't going to be the weak link anymore. They wouldn't have to worry about making sure he was okay and wasting time protecting him anymore.

At least Derek would appreciate that.

"What do you mean?" Stiles ignored Derek's question, "Stiles! What do you mean?"

Derek didn't really care. If anything he'd probably be happy not to have to put up with Stiles anymore.

When Stiles reached his Jeep without sight of the Alpha following him, he knew he was right.

* * *

Midnight arrived many hours later and Stiles was standing alone in the dark of his bedroom. The notes had been written, his cellphone turned off and he'd stuffed his backpack full with some clothes and the few hygienic necessities.

Scott had called. Five times. Lydia had even sent him a text asking how he was. Before turning his phone off and lying it beside the note he'd penned for his dad by way of explanation – Stiles had called Scott back and told him he was fine and he'd see him at school the next day. Scott had accepted everything with ease and hung up with a familiar, _'See you later dude.'_ Lydia had not required so much as a quick text telling her: **i'm good. C u 2moro.**

"Stiles?"

Glancing out his window he felt his heartbeat kick into overdrive at the sight of the many sets of glowing red eyes beneath him. Reaching out he snatched his backpack from his bed and slung it over one shoulder before exiting his bedroom and creeping down the stairs. His dad was in bed asleep. Stiles almost wished he was at work, but then he wouldn't have been able to say goodbye in person (it counted even though his dad hadn't been conscious. It counted.)

"I see you've made your decision." Deucalion seemed pleased to see the backpack adorning Stiles' shoulders, "Good choice."

Kali sneered at him before turning and walking over to the Prius parked by the sidewalk. Hiding a snort in a fake cough he wisely decided not to make any comments about her choice of vehicle. Deucalion nodded at the twins who left towards their bikes, "You will of course travel with me." of course.

They left in the dark, Stiles' cheek smushed against the cool glass of Deucalion's car.

The next morning Sheriff John Stilinski woke up and shook off the feeling that something was wrong in favor of coffee. He showered, dressed and left for work without once checking on his son past a short yell for him not to be late to school on his way out the door.

Scott and the beta's had found themselves preoccupied by the overwhelming scent of Derek on their English teacher and the knowledge of his continued survival. For not the first time, Stiles didn't even cross their minds as they decided to skip school and head over to the loft to find the Alpha.

Lydia noticed. Lydia tried texting, tried calling, but after being ignored each and every time she gave up.

Nobody knew he was gone until he was well out of the state.

* * *

Derek Hale had been what could only be described as completely shit on by life. It was almost (re: utterly) unfair just how bad his life had been thus far. So of course that meant there was absolutely no way the Alpha's suddenly up and leaving in the dead of the night could mean anything good. Really. Past experience had taught Derek long ago that if something was too easy, too good to be true...it most certainly **was**.

His night had been...different to say the least. After Stiles' confusing visit Derek had sent Jennifer home and spent the rest of the day thinking on the teenager's words before he'd left. The bitterness and faintly acidic scent of hurt had made Derek's wolf whine in what he could only figure to be _guilt_. Shit even regret. And he couldn't understand why his wolf would react in such a way to the human's pain. It wasn't as if Stiles was pack.

Except he was. He was probably more pack than any of them, and the idea of not seeing the teen as suggested by Stiles' words was more than a little distressing. And so Derek had gone to sleep that night with his mind cloudy with thoughts of Stiles and shockingly had proceeded to have the best most restful nights sleep since Laura had died.

When he'd been crudely awoken the next day at lunch by Scott, Isaac and Boyd all looking relieved and various amounts of pleased at seeing him alive and well, Derek had felt the warmth roll over him. They'd talked. Apologized and made headway on fixing their relationships with each other. Even Scott had made an effort. Had told him they needed to work together now.

Derek had shared his knowledge of the Alpha's retreat with them. Together they'd agreed that something was up, but with them gone they would devote their time to figuring out what to do with the Darach. Eventually they'd left to head back to their homes, Isaac tagging along with Scott with promises of meeting up again later to start planning properly.

Derek had returned to bed and slept once more with his wolf purring contently to thoughts of _pack_ and _family_.

That should have been the first clue really.

Waking up it quickly became apparent that something had happened. The air had changed and the ever present itch at his shoulder blades of the Alpha's encroachment on his territory had faded away. Sitting up he'd swung his legs over the side of the mattress and found himself being watched in his own loft. As soon as he'd laid eyes on both Peter and Chris Argent standing, waiting by the sofa Derek knew. Whatever had happened was big and almost definitely _bad_.

"What is it." there really wasn't time for niceties like chewing your resurrected uncle out for letting a hunter into your home.

A myriad of emotions crossed Argent's face as he turned his attention to the Alpha, "The Alpha's are gone." short, sweet and completely unhelpful in terms of new information. Derek waited for him to continue, "And so is Stiles." what.

All at once he understood. Stiles had been so very serious when he'd spoken his goodbyes, "They took him?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"No." Argent looked angry, confused. Derek could understand that well enough, "He went willingly. Left a note for his dad saying he'd run away and an email to Scott telling him he'd gone with them." shit.

Derek's wolf was whining. He felt gutted and he couldn't understand why. Why was his wolf acting this way? "What do we do?"

Peter was the one to answer, his expression grim as he eyed his nephew critically, "Nothing. He made his choice, they left. We don't do anything."

And while the idea of just doing nothing - of not going out and bringing Stiles home safe, left a sour taste in his mouth, Derek wasn't sure what he could do. They were long gone. Their scents already scattered by the wind and the light rains that had rolled in the night before.

Stiles had made his choice and Derek had driven him to it.


End file.
